


You Tried.

by Taireadactyl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, M/M, enj can't cook, my first one shot, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taireadactyl/pseuds/Taireadactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras tries to make Grantaire breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tried.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck"  
Grantaire woke up with a jolt, he searched for Enjolras, but his side of the bed was empty. Normally, this would worry him, but after two months Grantaire's faith in Enjolras was above that. He ventured out in the hallway where he was blinded by a cloud of smoke coming from the kitchenette and a frustrated Enjolras rushing around opening the windows to try and clear the smoke.  
"Enj, what di- what did you do?" He mumbled, still half asleep.  
"I-oh don't you bloody start" Enjolras scowled at the fire alarm which belatedly started to wail. Waving a tea towel underneath it he tried again.  
"I tried to make breakfast for you, but erm, I can't cook" He said awkwardly, finally the alarm and stopped and the worst of the smoke had disappeared, Grantaire smiled and pulled the blond in for a hug.  
"Enj that's sweet, but please don't try again" He laughed.  
"But you always cook it unfai-"  
"I cook because I enjoy it and because I already knew you were crap at it. Don't worry"  
Luckily he smiled and just hit him lightly on the arm.  
"I'm not that bad, you know"  
"Yeah, apart from the fact that you nearly burnt as alive, what were you making anyway?" He asked entering the kitchenette to inspect the damage.   
"Is that bacon" He asked pointing to the charred mess stuck to the bottom of the pan. Enjolras grimaced.  
"I was trying to make eggs"  
"Oh"  
"yeah"  
"Well, at least you're pretty."  
Enjolras threw a pillow at him from across the sideboard.  
"Piss off, R"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry its bad, if you want to send me prompts, say hello on tumblr! my URL is experiment24601 :)


End file.
